deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dio Brando VS Ganondorf/@comment-50.106.240.82-20150708165824/@comment-50.106.240.82-20150708224356
Zelda's light arrows can only STUN Ganondorf. In both Wind Waker and Twilight Princess, the best thing that they do is STUN him, not kill him outright. It's a common enough mistake, so I understand that. For the endgame of Skyward Sword, Demise literally creates a place where there would be no interruptions for his battle with Link, ie an entire dimension. I'm not kidding here. It's an entire landscape that to be honest I'd kind of pretty, but besides that, he created that entire dimension just to demonstrate his power to Link. Check it out, it's true. Just because someone knows that an attack is coming doesn't mean they can dodge it. Link not only possesses excellent reflexes, but the ability to dodge or defend against lightning, as also shown in Skyward Sword. By extension, though Ganondorf tends to merely walk towards his opponents to threaten them, he has shown on multiple occasions to be significantly faster than Link. In Wind Waker, he managed to just... Appear in front of Link and backhand him so hard that it knocked him out cold, completely ignoring Link's tremendous reflexes, making Ganondorf, even if not light speed, faster than real lightning, which is still pretty close to light speed anyway. But even if he is faster, Dio is still not stronger. Despite being able to lift 20 tons (40,000 pounds if Derpurple intended to use short tons), Ganondorf has broken chains that in real life would be used on industrial cranes, which can easily support hundreds of tons (200,000+ pounds) with one arm, so both combined means he can easily lift over 400,000 pounds, at least ten times stronger than Dio. Ganondorf literally cannot die unless it by the Master Sword, which I have pointed out several times. Other weapons have been used and failed, and even the Master Sword isn't a guarantee, as it can usually only seal him, so even if The World is so powerful, it would be far from what's needed to hurt or let alone kill Ganondorf. Ganondorf has been alive for centuries, as well as having ruled Hyrule for at least seven years, and basically pulled an Aizen when he gloated about having known Link would be the key to finding Zelda... And that's just Ocarina of Time. He's also a combat genius, as well as being at least an expert tactician. There is no way that Dio, who has less than a full human lifespan, is smarter than a man who has been alive for at least thousands of years. The Triforce of Power grants Ganondorf unlimited stamina. That's a fact. Link can manipulate time as well, and he needed six god like beings and another bearer of the Triforce just to seal Ganondorf. Just because Dio can doesn't mean he's the most powerful man ever. Even if Dio or The World can harm spirits, that doesn't mean he can harm Ganondorf. In every Zelda game with poes, the base weapon can usually kill them, aside from Twilight Princess, but Wolf Link's attack increases when you get the Master Sword, meaning that effects Wolf Link's damage. Even though the base weapons can harm poes, base weapons cannot harm Ganondorf, meaning that even if Dio can harm spirits, he cannot harm the King of Evil. Now, I'll apologize for being a dick earlier, but I'll admit that I was in a very bad mood at the time. One of my friends decided that playing a prank that involved both me and a girl that I liked was funny.